All My Friends Are Dead to Me/Secret Scenes
When Stick reached the final eight, he gave a confessional detailing how he felt about each of the other members of the Forklands tribe. Here it is. Numbers: He had that stupid idol. I really thought it went home with Nick. We would have split the votes as well, only we weren't sure about Steve. In hindsight, we should have just trusted Steve, because if he had turned on us, then it would have pretty much been the same outcome. Now Numbers is talking shit, trying to get people to rise to his bullshit and maybe let something slip that they shouldn't. He's probably trying to make himself a goat so that the vote doesn't go on him again. Odd thing is though, as obvious as it is, it might actually work. People are sick of him. Dexter: Not much to say. He's pretty much just Numbers' lapdog at this stage. He's the real goat that's left in game. Well, him and... Sheff: The guy couldn't even get a vote in on time. A terrible alliance partner to have, but not much option left at this point. Steve: I still want him gone and still don't trust him, but I have to keep working with him to try and dig us out of the hole that Numbers' idol play put us in. I used to have a lot of threats ahead of him in the game, but he's certainly starting to rise. He's the only one from either of the Cat or Nick blindsides to end up in a good position in the game. So he's definitely more of a player than I thought. Nico: Ugh, unfortunately he can't go to the end now. With Numbers, Doh and Dex all proclaiming him as the mastermind in this game (what a joke), then they would most likely follow through on their threats to vote for him in the end, mainly just to prove themselves right. So today I offered Nico a final 3 deal and he accepted. My aim is that, if he believes me, he'll be slightly easier to get out at 5 or 4. Maybe he won't try as hard in immunities, I don't know. I had to try something because with Abi voted out last night, Nico pretty much has to come to final 5 with us. Pity, I wanted him out at final 7. Brian: Pretty much my only close ally now, with Abi gone and Doh double betrayed. I have very little option now but to trust him, which scares me a bit. I like to keep my options open and then pick where I think is best for me. Right now, the only thing that's best for me is to stick with Brian. So, needs must. Doh: That boy has been on me all day, pitching all kinds of ideas. I'm sure he's doing the same with everyone, just hoping that something will offer him a ray of hope. I'm currently supposed to be trying to organize a blindside of Brian with Doh. I don't believe it, and I would be absolutely shocked if he did believe it. I know he's desperate right now, but come on, no way he should trust me. And the thing is, I'd like to trust him, because my other alliance is tenuous at best, but no way could I believe that him, Dex and Numbers would bring me back into the fold. I'd be voted out at final 5 at the very best. So I'm stringing him along again, and hopefully he's doing the same to me, because this mess just can't be put back together. Abi: Her going home messes up my game a bit, but she should be a guaranteed jury vote for me, which would give me precisely 1 vote so far. She didn't deserve to go like that. I still can't even figure out why the other side wanted her out. It probably should have been me or Brian that they targeted. But then again, they're not exactly the smartest group I've ever seen. Category:Secret Scenes